The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a field effect transistor including an epitaxially grown channel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Providing an abrupt junction for a field effect transistor including a compound semiconductor material channel is challenging due to the requirement of low temperature processing and the difficulty of dopant activation under such low temperature requirement.